


Chilled

by shimmer_like_agirl



Series: OTP: Anything You Need [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/pseuds/shimmer_like_agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Common sense abandons Shawnni on Hoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled

The sky overhead was clear and the sun shone brightly, promising a warmth it didn’t deliver. The fierce Hothian chill had plotted its course and had settled deep into her skin, seeping into her bones. Rubbing her bare arms vigorously with her hands, Shawnni shivered and cast a longing look back in the direction of the base they’d left far behind that morning. She clamped her mouth shut to keep her teeth from chattering as she waited next to the speeder that would take them to their next destination.

“You look a little chilly, Captain,” a voice from behind her piped up. Even in the freezing cold, Corso’s voice had a warmth to it. On a normal she’d be happy for the sound, but today was not that day.

Shawnni turned to level him with what she hoped was the glare of a lifetime. His amused laughter told her it was just the opposite. The sight of him all bundled up in a thick coat, gloves, and a furry hood pulled close around his face only served to make her keenly aware of just how cold she was. “You know, Corso,” she called out over the short distance between them, “a gentleman would offer a lady his coat if he saw she was freezing her ass off.”

He laughed again and made a show of tightening his hood. “I may be a gentleman, but I wasn’t born yesterday. I’m not going to make myself freeze just because you asked me to.”

“Do you want me to die? Or maybe I’ll just get frostbite. Frostbite isn’t sexy, you know. I’ve seen pictures.”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you left the base wearing only leather pants and a sleeveless vest,” he pointed out, not incorrectly. “I distinctly remember asking if you were sure you didn’t want winter gear like mine before we left. You said, and this is a direct quote, ‘I’m not a wimp, Corso. I’ll keep warm with the fire of my convictions’.”

“I know what I said,” she said through clenched teeth. “I don’t need you to remind me.”

“So I’m guessing your convictions aren’t as warming and fiery as you’d thought?”

“I bet Nya doesn’t have to deal with grief like this,” she grumbled, referring to her new Trooper friend they’d met while running across Taris. “I bet Jorgan would give her the shirt off his back if she asked.”

Corso chuckled as he crossed the packed snow to where she stood. “Firstly, she’s a Cathar. The fur probably helps keep out the cold. And secondly, I really doubt Nya would be reckless enough to go out on Hoth without her armor.”

Even the cold couldn’t stop the pout from forming on her lips. “I’m not reckless.”

“All evidence to the contrary.”  
“I’m not! I just...don’t always think things through,” she added lamely. With a sigh she conceded that he was right. “Usually I can just shoot my way out when I get in over my head. I don’t think that’s going to help this time.”

“Yeah, the ice and snow probably don’t care a lick if you shoot them full of blaster holes.” He handed her a bag she hadn’t noticed he’d been holding behind his back. “This’ll probably help, though.”

Shawnni ripped the bag open with shaking, frozen fingers and pulled out the warm red coat that had been vacuum packed inside. She slid into it eagerly, zipping it up as fast as she could and pulling the hood tightly closed. “You had this all along? You brought it all this way just for me?”

“Oh come on, you don’t think I’d be lettin’ my girl die of exposure, do you?” Corso pulled off a glove to tuck a thick strand of her dark hair back into the hood. “Better?”

“It’s almost perfect.”

“Almost?”

“Well, my lips are still cold. Do you have anything in your bag of tricks to fix that?”

“Y’know, as a matter of fact, I do,” he pulled her as close as their puffy coats would allow and brushed his lips against hers. “It’ll take a few more applications,” he murmured softly. “Think it’ll be okay if we’re late for our next appointment?”

“This is a very important treatment,” she agreed readily after a second soft kiss. “I think the White Maw will just have to wait.”


End file.
